Happy birthday Naruto!
by Usagi H
Summary: En definitiva, este era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto!


* * *

**_Tu amistad es una prueba de que Dios me quiere._**

**_¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto!_**

_Naruto no me pertenece y este escrito es sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Se levantó a cuestas y se cambio rápidamente, tomó el ramen para desayunar y puso a hervir el agua. Bostezó, contó aquellos tres largos minutos para que estuviera listo y lo sirvió y poniéndolo sobre la mesa, para empezar a desayunar como Dios manda.

Cuando estaba a punto de dar el primer bocado, alguien toco la puerta. Suspirando, se levantó y fue a abrirla.

—Hola Naruto — Era Kiba, quién esta vez no iba acompañado por Akamaru. (era demasiado grande como para entrar al edificio)

Naruto no se sorprendió, desde que había conocido a Kiba siempre venía a felicitarlo por su cumpleaños, en la mañana. Él, Shikamaru y Choji eran los únicos que lo hacían.

—Feliz cumpleaños, amigo.

Naruto sonrío y extendió la mano.

—¿Qué?

—Mi regalo.

Ahora, Kiba sonreía también, sacó una pequeña caja de su porta shurinken y la movió frente a la cara del rubio, quién la miraba fijamente, siguiéndola con sus orbes azules.

—Vamos, te la daré en la casa de Shikamaru —Dijo el Inuzuka, mientras devolvía el paquete a su bolsillo.

—¿Shikamaru? —preguntaba incrédulo el Uzumaki.

—Choji preparó comida, así que si quieres alimentarte, tenemos que apurarnos.

Naruto asintió, fue por algunas pertenencias y salió junto con Kiba. En la salida del edificio se encontraron con Akamaru, y los tres se encaminaron a casa del Nara. En el camino, nadie les decía nada, exceptuando a algunos aldeanos, que miraban mal al rubio.

Naruto bajo un poco la mirada, pero aún así seguía sonriendo.

Al llegar a la casa de los Nara, ambos entraron como si nada. El primer cuarto por el que pasaron fue la cocina, donde se encontraba Yoshiro, la mamá de Shikamaru, quién al ver a Naruto, fue corriendo para abrazarlo, casi cometiendo un asesinato por asfixia.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto-chan — Dijo la Nara, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. Siempre le había tenido un apreció especial a aquel chico.

—Gracias Yoshiro-san — Le agradeció el rubio, totalmente feliz. Si bien, nunca sabría que se sentía tener una madre, Yoshiro siempre lo había tratado bien, al igual que las otras madres de sus amigos.

—Nee, Yoshiro-san, ¿podría dejarlo vivo? — Preguntó Kiba, preocupado por su amigo.

—Lo siento — dijo sonriendo — ¡Shikamaru, Naruto esta aquí! —le gritó a su hijo, dejando aturdidos a los otros dos shinobis. —Iré a darle un poco de comida a Akamaru

Después de eso Yoshiro salió de la casa.

—Vamos —dijo el Inuzuka, señalándole la entrada a la sala.

Lo único que esperaba Naruto era encontrarse, como cada año, a Shikamaru y Choji sentados en el sofá, jugando aquel aburrido juego que tanto le gustaba al Nara, o comiendo **su** comida de cumpleaños.

Aún así sonrío, los tenía a ellos, _sus amigos_. Además, siempre le dejaban algo de comida y le daban regalos.

Pero no se esperaba con que todos sus amigos, estuvieran tras esa puerta.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto!

Cada persona que conocía estaba ahí, sonriéndole.

Debía admitir que estaba totalmente sorprendido, nunca había tenido un cumpleaños con tanta gente. Unas cuantas gotas empezaron a caer sobre el suelo.

—¿No me digas que estás llorando? —Le dijo irónico, el Inuzuka.

—Claro que no, perro —Respondió, mientras se quitaba algunas lágrimas del rostro.

Kiba le sonrío y lo abrazó fuertemente, como si fuera su hermano.

—Si le dices esto a alguien más, te mato — Le susurraba al rubio.

—Como si pudieras

Observo a las demás personas que se encontraban ahí, algunos esperando su turno para abrazarlo y otros, saludando y felicitando desde lejos con la mirada.

Sakura, Ino, Rock Lee, Choji y Shikamaru, todos ellos lo habían felicitado. Ahora Hinata estaba frente a él.

—Na-Naruto-kun —La Hyuga tragó saliva — ¡Naruto-kun, feliz cumpleaños! —le dijo con los ojos cerrados.

—Gracias Hinata — Abrazó fuertemente a la chica de ojos perla.

Segundos después Kiba la llevó a ventilarse.

Naruto caminó sonriendo por la sala, viéndoles a todos:

Gaara estaba sentado en una de las tantas sillas, tratando de evitar contacto con el resto de las personas, mientras Temari hablaba con Shikamaru y Kankuro tomaba algo de ponche junto a Shino. Eso sí era extraño.

Ten Ten, intentaba sacarle plática a Neji, y al parecer lo estaba logrando. Rock Lee conversaba amenamente con Sakura e Ino. Bien, ese día las cosas estaban extrañas.

Choji estaba comiendo **su** comida, pero esta vez no se molestó, lo dejaría disfrutar en paz.

— ¡¿Naruto, quieres ramen?!

Pero si Choji le ofrecía, no había ningún problema.

El tiempo pasó rápido, demasiado para su gusto. Pero dicen, que las mejores cosas pasan rápido, ¿cierto? Ya era tiempo de despedirse.

—Solo quiero darles las gracias, este fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida —Habló Naruto, por un micrófono de proveniencia desconocida.

—Naruto, no tienes nada que agradecer, tú eres el mejor amigo de todos — Le dijo Sakura mientras lo abrazaba, y todos los sociales se unieron al abrazo.

—Estás volviendo a llorar…

—¡Pero vamos, que todavía queda mucho cumpleaños de Naruto para disfrutar! —les decía el Uzumaki mientras los apartaba un poco. No quería que lo vieran llorar.

Solo faltaba Sasuke, para que fuera el mejor día de su vida.

* * *

**Fin**

Bien, un pequeño one-shot dedicado a Naruto por su cumple que fue ayer (10/10), que espero les haya gustado.

Una pequeña reflexión sobre este escrito; recuerden que Naruto no tenía amigos además de Kiba, Shikamaru y Choji, imagino que ellos le podían hacer al menos un pequeño convivio en su cumpleaños. A los demás los conocio antes de su cumpleaños, así que cuando se fue aún no llevaba el año de conocerlos, por lo que no pudieron festejarle su cumple.

Así que bien, esta sería la primera vez que Naruto festeja su cumpleaños con todos sus amigos.

La única duda que me quedo, es como cupieron todos en la sala de Yoshiro Ò.ó y como convencio Shikamaru a su mamá para dejarlo usar su sala XD

Agradecimientos a una gran amiga, escritora y consejera que se pueda tener: **Istharneko**, quien me ha ayudado a corregir el fic, y traerlo presentable para ustedes. En verdad muchas gracias, y más aún muchas gracias por aguantarme :)

Saludos.-

* * *


End file.
